


Logicality Cat Fic

by DefinitelyNotTheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotTheCat/pseuds/DefinitelyNotTheCat
Summary: Just a small story about Patton finding a cat. Don't read if allergies bug you, since Patton has a small allergic reaction.





	Logicality Cat Fic

Logan did not like to interact with the world before he had had his coffee. He needed at least two cups, four on a stressful day, in order to function as Thomas’ logic. There was just so much to process every day that Logan’s sleepy mind just couldn’t handle it all without a caffeine kick-starter. Because of this, Logan tried to get up before the others, so that he could have at least one mug of coffee before the other sides woke up.

This habit had started many years prior, and was usually not interrupted. That is, until this morning. Logan sleepily padded down the stairs into the common area, and as he entered the kitchen, he took a second to breathe in the quiet morning. Instead of silence, though, he heard a sniffly snoring sound. Logan jumped back as he noticed the awful sight in front of him.

Patton lay, belly down, on the cool linoleum floor, and perched on his back was a fluffy white cat, curled up in a ball, disturbed by Logan’s intrusion. “Shoo!” Logan shouted, remembering Patton’s allergies. Speaking of, Patton’s face was a splotchy pink, and his nose was stuffy, dripping slightly onto the floor. Ahh, so that’s the cause of the snoring, Logan continued to shoo the cat away, which scampered off after hissing.

The sudden movement on his back woke up Patton, who started to slowly sit up. “Wha- What’s happ’nng,” Patton yawned. 

“Hold on just a second, I’m going to grab tissues. And DON’T-” Logan sighed as Patton raised his cardigan sleeve to wipe his nose, “Don’t do that, hold on.”

Logan ran to the kitchen cabinet, grabbing a box of tissues, an allergy pill, and a cup of water, as Patton sneezed loudly. “Why me,” Logan muttered, “I didn’t sign up for this, why the hell is there a cat in here…” He brought the supplies back to Patton dancing with the cat, who had come back to investigate the scene. The moral side was singing to his furry friend softly in a stuffy voice, “Cat, I’m a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance, and I dance dance dance..”

“Patton,” Logan said sternly, “Take the allergy pill and use this tissue. Also, give me the cat, and your cardigan, it’s covered in fur.” Patton groaned yet obliged.

…

When Logan came back downstairs, Patton was still on the floor, but his allergies seemed to have improved.

“How about some tea?” Logan asked. “I certainly want some coffee.”

“Aw, thanks LoLo!” Patton cooed, “You’re so sweet to me!”

“How about you tell me what happened while the tea and coffee brew?”

Patton looked off into the distance, and began to regale his story.

…

Last night, Patton had been watching Parks and Rec again, when he heard a scratching at the door (”But how is that even possible, we live in -” “Shhhh, it’s my story, stop,”). He went over, and opened the front door, and there she was! Instantly, Patton knew that he would call her Marshmallow. Patton knew he loved her, and allergies be darned, she looked so lonely and scared. So Patton got her a can of tuna and watched her eat the whole thing. Boy, she was hungry! She was kind of shy, so Patton lay down on his belly in order to get at eye level with the wonderful kitten. She wouldn’t come up to him, even after he begged her and cooed at her. Patton eventually fell asleep where he lay, and Marshmallow approached him in later, sleeping on his back until morning.

…

“Soooooo…” Patton finished, “Can we keep her? Please???”

“Patton,” Logan said sharply, “You’re allergic!”

“Pleeeease..?” Patton begged

“Patton, don’t, we’re grown ups,” But the puppy dog eyes got to Logan.

“Fine, at least for now” Logan caved, “Just, just let me finish my coffee. But YOU need to make sure YOU take allergy medicine. I don’t want this to be damaging to your health.”

“Yay!” Patton cried. In a matter of minutes, Patton was curled up on the couch, stroking Marshmallow’s soft fur. Even Logan had to admit that she was absolutely adorable.


End file.
